


Arguments and Hate Ruin The Team

by Driven_to_insanity



Series: Young Justice oneshots [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, Cute, F/M, Fluff, its cute, they argue then confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driven_to_insanity/pseuds/Driven_to_insanity
Summary: Wally and Artemis keep fighting so the team decide to lock them in a room together to solve their problems.





	

"Well you cant even use your bow properly!" Wally yelled 

"Excuse me!" Artemis yelled back "Whose arrow was it that saved you today? I'm telling you it sure as hell wasn't Katniss Everdeen's!"

"So what? You shot one lucky arrow that hit a bad guy. That's one success! On our first mission you let Cheshire-- the assassin that's been causing us major problems since -go!" Wally shouted back

"What like you've never made a mistake in your life!"

"They're at it again" Kaldur whispered to M'gann, Connor and Robin

"We need to do something about it" Robin whispered

"Agreed" Connor and M'gann said. So the next day they put a plan in place. They staged an intervention. When Wally and Artemis arrived they were arguing again. They argued their way to the sitting room where the soon stopped when they saw there whole team stood there with a banner hanging overhead with 'Intervention' scrawled on it.

"Oh great! Look what you've done!" Wally groaned.

"Me? This is so your fault Baywatch"

"Stop it! Both of you! This is what the intervention is about! You need to get along. Your arguing is putting the team in danger." Robin yelled

"So" M'gann continued "we are locking you in this room until you until you get along" And before Wally and Artemis had time to protest the team left and they were stuck in the room together.

"Great! A whole day with you Baywatch!" Artemis complained as she sat down to watch T.V. 

Wally felt a tingle go through him whenever Artemis called him by a nickname she made up for him though he refused to admit it. Wally sat down on the couch as far away from Artemis as she put Scott Pilgrim vs The World on. 

"What no arguing" she teased

"No way! I love this movie!"

"Oh my god same!" she laughed and then the awkward silence came. After three movies Wally found himself looking at Artemis. He hated to admit it but she was very pretty her long blonde hair pulled into a perfect ponytail. Her eyes the perfect colour. Her jacket was tight and so was her vest which showed her toned stomach. He tried to stop looking at her and checking her out and he used all of his will power to look away. Ten minutes later Artemis found herself wondering what Wally was thinking.

"Wait why am I thinking that?"

"Thinking what?" Wally asked

"Umm...Nothing" she replied a little too quickly. She went back to thinking about her obvious attraction to Wally. The whole team saw that she liked him but he just didn't notice. He was too busy trying to hook up with M'gann though he has stopped now he knows that she is going out with Connor. Artemis' mind wandered back to their last training session when M'gann took things it into overdrive and Artemis had 'died' she started thinking about her session with Black Canary afterwards and how she had accidentally said that she only cared what Wally thought. She had liked Wally since she first saw him when he fell into the cave and he had sun-cream on his nose.

At first she had wondered why she liked him but then she realized what wasn't there to like? His red hair which complimented his pale skin perfectly. His hair was perfectly tousled and his sense of humour was great: he was always knew how to lighten the mood of a room. His eyes were the best part about him. They were the brightest emerald colour. Artemis could stare into his eyes all day. 

Wally was also thinking about there last training session. When Artemis 'died' he got very angry and upset and was trying to work out why it bothered him so much. Then his mind wandered back to what Kent Nelson said: 'find your own little spitfire one who wont let you get away with anything. For example -' at first Wally thought he meant M'gann but now he started to think: someone who wont let him get away with anything? Who doesn't let Wally get away with anything? Artemis! Wally realized why he cared so much about Artemis. He liked her! Normally when he would flirt with girls it would mean nothing and when they call him nicknames it never phased him but when Artemis calls him Baywatch his tummy flutters.

But now he was stuck at what to do. He didn't want to argue with her any more. Wally noticed that the third movie had finished and the T.V was just showing static. He also noticed that they had moved closer to each other on the couch. 

Wally coughed "Are you going to put another movie on?"

"Of course! That's just what us women are here for to you isn't it?" She snapped.

"Hey I was just asking out of respect before I turned the T.V off. I don't think of women like that at all and I don't want to argue about it." Wally calmly replied. 

"That's all I am to you isn't it? Someone who you feel you have to respect!" she said almost crying. By this point they had stood up and were facing each other. They were yelling at each other. Meanwhile, the team, minus Robin, were watching everything on the camera screen. 

"Where do you think this is going?" Kaldur asked 

"I don't know but I think we should find Robin and give them some privacy" Connor replied. So the team gave Wally and Artemis their privacy and went to find Robin.

In the room Wally and Artemis were still fighting and they were getting closer together. As Artemis was yelling Wally found that he couldn't stop himself from walking closer to Artemis. Artemis was too busy yelling at him to notice that he was walking closer but she automatically backed up but she got to a wall. 

"And you're always so stupid on missions you-" she trailed off as she noticed Wally had a calm look on his face and was staring at her "Wally are you okay?" she asked. 

Wally didn't answer he just kept staring into her eyes. Artemis caught his eyes and couldn't look away. 

"Wally you need to learn about personal spa-" she gasped in a mix between shock and excitement as Wally put his hands on her hips. Wally didn't feel as if he had control of his actions any more and that his heart was in control .

"Wally what are you-" Wally cut her off again but this time he slowly pressed his lips against hers. 

Artemis' eyes widened in shock as Wally kissed her and cupped her face in his hands but after a second it clicked in her brain that Wally West was kissing her. She quickly kissed back; their lips molding together perfectly, and she wrapped her arms around Wally's neck as he put his hands back on her hips. Artemis deepened the kiss. Wally bottom lip and Artemis gasped at the strange sensation and Wally's tongue started exploring every inch of her mouth as he pinned her up against the wall. Wally grabbed Artemis' arms from around his neck and he held them with one hand above her head. Artemis moaned in pleasure as Wally's tongue explored her mouth. Artemis gave up on listening to the part of her brain telling her it was wrong as all she wanted was Wally's body closer. As she couldn't use her hands she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his body so close that there was no space between them. Wally felt incredibly turned on by the fact that she had taken control. She moaned again and they stopped for air. Artemis was breathing heavily and Wally went to kiss her neck. He found her soft spot and started sucking it. She moaned.

"W-we-well W-Wally you have really out done yourself!" she grinned.

"You weren't so bad yourself Arty!"

"Yeah! Not too shaby for a first kiss!" Wally's mouth dropped.

"There was no way that was your first kiss! You were so good!"

"You better believe it Baywatch"


End file.
